


Five-Bodies Five-Quirks

by sasquatchjdd



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatchjdd/pseuds/sasquatchjdd
Summary: Izuku is born with a quirk. he has five different bodies he can switch between at will. What is really odd about the quirk is that each of the bodies has a different quirk and that his personality changes depending on which body he is using. Oh yeah, and that each of his different bodies are female... yeah. I wrote this instead of sleeping because I am an insomniac.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Five-Bodies Five-Quirks

**This fan fiction isn’t going to be everyone's cup of tea. My brother and I were talking, as you do at two in the morning because you’re both insomniacs, and I could not get this idea out of my head for several weeks and I decided to write it out.**

**I do not own either My Hero Academia or RWBY.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------LINE BREAK---------------------------------------------------**

Inko sighed in exasperation as she saw Izuku pretending to sleep, “Izuku goto sleep you have school tomorrow.”

Izuku stiffened for a moment and after a few seconds he opened one of his eyes and seeing his mother wasn’t buying it, and pouted,”how can you always tell mom”

“Mothers intuition,” she said. “Now I don’t want to see you awake when I come back, it’s 10:40 Izuku.”

“But mom this body isn’t tired”

“Then switch to one that is. Even if your body isn’t tired your mind is, remember what happened last time you tried to stay up for a week.”

Izuku sputtered out the response of, “Mooooom I’m not trying to do that this time, I want to see the late night interview with All Might that will be on tonight.”

“Sweetie, I was going to record that for you so you could watch it tomorrow before school, I was even going to wake you up early to watch the whole thing before school… but I won’t if you don’t go to bed right now.”

The green haired boy gasped before there was a dim (and very brief) flash of light and through the flash she saw her child’s quirk take effect, now in his place was a girl of the same age with red tipped-black hair. His clothes changed as well, going from his mint green pajamas into red and black ones that fit her. She, in comparison to Izuku’s other body, did look tired. Probably tuckered out in Izuku's endless quest to train each of his bodies quirks to be a hero. Inko chuckled lightly before walking up to her (currently) daughter and tucked her in before kissing her on the forehead.

She stuck around long enough to make sure Izuku was actually asleep. She knows he is asleep because he subconsciously switches between his bodies. When he was, she went to the living room to do as she promised.

If there was one thing that Inko learned as a single mother it’s that aspirin is a must. Especially when your kid has a quirk like Izuku’s FIVE BODIES-FIVE QUIRKS. What with the fact that each body had a distinct personality and what Izuku liked in one body he saw no need for in another, and what embarrassed him in one body he took joy in another, she was just glad that it remained Izuku with all the same memories regardless.

Inko loved her son, she really did. No matter how many headaches she received due to his… eccentricities.

The mother would always remember when her child developed his quirk, it was after all kind of hard to forget.

\------------------------------------------------------LINE BREAK----------------------------------------------------

“Look kid, I don’t think it’s going to happen”, the doctor says bluntly.

Izuku drops his prized All Might action figure in shock.

“what do you mean doctor,” Inko asks.

The doctor gives a sigh before saying, “pardon my intrusion, but you and your husband are a fourth generation quirk users, correct?” as Inko gives a nod the man continues “And what are your quirks?”

“Oh, nothing all that special.” At this she uses her telekinetic pull to pick up the toy her son dropped “I can pull small objects to me and my ex-husband can breath fire”.

The doctor gave a sigh and held up an x-ray of Izuku's right foot, “it’s your sons pinky toe ma'am, he has double jointed toes. Since the rise of quirks it has been discovered that those who develop quirks lack the second joint, your son as I said does not lack… the extra… toe… joint…” the doctor cut off as he was now staring at Izuku in bewilderment before looking at the x-ray in his hand, then back at Izuku…

He then proceeded to chuck the papers over his shoulder and said, “Well kid you just got your quirk and my coworkers and I need to rework a few theories on quirk development”.

Inko and Izuku are both surprised by this and look at each other in confusion. Inko jolts as sitting beside her is no longer a green haired-green eyed little boy but a blond haired-violet eyed little girl.

“Mom? Is something wrong?” his… er her eyes widen at the sound of her voice then she proceeded to get excited, “Why do I sound different? Do I have a voice quirk, is that it?”

“Er no Izuku you… uh turned into-uh well” Inko stammers for a moment before the doctor, who had recovered from his shock, saves her.

“Young man you appear to have changed into a girl,” he says handing the child a mirror.

“Wait what” Izuku is flabbergasted as he take the mirror and looks at himself… er herself.

“There was a brief and dim glow over your body for a moment and when it faded you looked like this”.

Izuku gave the doctor a childish glare, pouted a little and said, “That’s it? I just- just turn into a stupid girl,” at this Izuku looked apologetic,”ahhhhh, I didn’t mean it like that mom, you and auntie are awesome and cool and great and-”

Izuku would have likely kept going like that if she didn’t assure her daughter (?) that it was okay. At this point Inko turned to the doctor to ask what was going to happen next.

“Ma’am if your son was indeed quirk-less then that would be it, but your child has a quirk and I’m going to give you an appointment to see if that is all there is to this quirk. Especially because of how large of a mutation this is from you or his fathers quirks. Who knows Izuku might be able to fly or shoot lasers in this form”.

“Really?” Inko asks incredulously.

The doctor sighed before saying, “Quirks aren't really understood even at this point in time so it is required for kids to have their quirks looked into by a professional quirk doctor to ensure their safety. And between the three of us quirks are weird enough that I could see something like that happening.”

Inko conceded to that point and arranged the appointment with the specialist when he was free in two weeks. Though she was pretty sure it was unlikely it would lead anywhere.

“Just to let you two know ahead of time my coworkers quirk allows him to understand the limits, uses and weaknesses of someones quirk just by looking at them. A lot of people come out of meetings with him thankful they met him. there was one girl who could excrete a liquid from her hands, after the meeting they learned that it was actually a weak acid that was getting steadily stronger”. You know what, they were definitely going just to be on the safe side.

Suffice to say Inko was a little frazzled by what happened. That and she hugged her child and cried tears of joy because her baby GOT A QUIRK.

\------------------------------------------------------LINE BREAK----------------------------------------------------

It took exactly three hours for Izuku to turn into a black haired-gold eyed cat girl when she was giving her child a bath. When Izuku's bath was over (still a) she bolted out of the bathroom like she was running from the devil.

“Izuku are you okay? You’ve never been scared of the bath before”.

“I’m not scared of the bath mom… some of the shampoo got in these stupid kitty ears and it felt really weird… and kinda stung”.

Inko sighed “Okay, come here so I can try to help clean them out alright”

As Inko cleaned out the ears being as gentle as she could she was worried because Izuku was being more quiet than usual.

“Are you sure that you’re okay sweetie, you are being pretty quiet”

“Yeah I’m fine mom just don’t feel like talking”

“Uh well want me to put on that All Might video you like?”

Izuku's eyes widened with joy at the mere mention of her idle before running out of the room to the computer. As Inko moved to follow she accidentally dropped the hair brush she used on Izuku when she was done cleaning her ears.

At this Izuku jumped in surprise and next to her appeared a shadow (?) copy of Izuku's cat girl form. It was only there for a moment but they both saw it.

“Well it appears that the doctor was right,” Izuku looked at her, “My little hero has a cool quirk”.

That came with the revelation that the blond form might have a unique power too which almost caused Inko a headache on the spot. Having a kid with a quirk is difficult enough, having a kid with three…

Izuku’s smile made it worth it though.

Izuku spent the rest of the night talking about all the cool things that he (er she… ah screw it for simplicity's sake Izuku's her son unless he asks to be referred to as a girl.) thinks he can do with the shadow copy from making an army to fight villains to helping hundreds of people at once. This continued until Izuku fell asleep in her arms.

However as Izuku fell asleep there was another dim flash of light. And with this Inko decided that she would drink some of that sake she has stored away because laying in her arms is a small girl with snow white hair… which might mean a forth quirk.

Inko sighed before taking Izuku to his room.

\------------------------------------------------------LINE BREAK----------------------------------------------------

Mama Midoriya came to a conclusion in the second week. It was that Izuku acted differently depending on which form he was in.

Black was quiet and content much like an actual cat.

Yellow was loud, rambunctious, and headstrong. much like her best friend Mitzuki, and her son Katsuki Bakugou. Just with an absence of swearing.

White was a godsend. In this form Izuku listened to all rules without question, helped with the household chores, did homework with diligence, and even did chores he wasn’t asked to.

Though admittedly Izuku did seem a bit haughty in this form. And perhaps took himself to seriously.

Inko and her five year old son were currently in the kitchen as Inko was cooking a meal for them and some guests, the Bakugou family. In fact the food just got done.

The Midoriya mother had told Mitzuki that her sons quirk had come in and invited her and her family over for dinner, and being best friends since high school Mitzuki accepted. She let them know the basics, Izuku has multiple forms. Now that she thinks about it she didn’t tell them that the forms had all been girls…

Oh well, she’ll tell them when they get here.

Speaking of Izuku he had learned how to change his form at will and had been doing so for several days. In this they learned that hunger does not carry over from form to form. Izuku ate his fill as a boy but was still hungry as yellow and after eating as yellow was still hungry as black and so forth.

At this Inko called to have the appointment moved forward, so that it’s now tomorrow, exactly one week and two days after the initial appointment. After telling them what had happened since the initial appointment the quirk specialist moved them to what had been his free time. In the meantime the specialist had advised her to feed Izuku as if it was necessary to feed each form separately until proven other wise.

It was at this time that there was a knock on the door. “Izuku could you be a dear and get the door. Kacchan is here.” Kacchan being Izuku's nickname for Katsuki.

At first Izuku seemed to be overjoyed that they were here and quickly moved towards the door but then seemed to freeze.

“Mom what if Kacchan hates that I turn into girls. Kacchan doesn't like girls, he calls them stupid and weak and annoying.”

As Inko moved towards the door she said, “I think that's because most girls don’t like to get dirty or play rough”.

“I don’t like to do those things when I’m white mom”

“Then if it does happen change back or turn into yellow, I’m sure yellow will get along with him just fine”, or they would punch each other in the face. Either or. In fact they would both probably enjoy it.

When Inko opened the door Katsuki burst into the house with a call “Hi auntie, I’m going to play with Deku, bye” only to freeze when he saw a white haired GIRL in Izuku's favorite All Might shirt.

Mitzuki of course gave a shout of “Dammit brat at least let Inko invite us in before you enter her home”.

As his auntie entered the living room Izuku walked up to her and said, “Greetings auntie it is a pleasure to see you again”.

Mitzuki’s response was to blink once, accept what she sees and give a refined, “Shit kid puberty’s gonna fucking suck for you”.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion.

Masaru coughed loudly in to his hand.

Inko looked scandalized.

Katsuki looked like the universe had betrayed him, his best friend turned into a lame stuck up girl. Whats next All Might being a stick figure?

“THAT'S IT? ALL YOU CAN DO IS TURN INTO A STUPID GIRL? WHAT THE HELL DEKU, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET A COOL QUIRK LIKE ME. HOW ARE WE GONNA BE HEROES TOGETHER IF ALL YOU CAN DO IS LOOK PRETTY.”

“No that is NOT ALL I CAN DO. I CAN TURN INTO THREE GIRLS”.

“THAT'S EVEN WORSE YOU IDIOT. NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THREE TIMES THE STUPID. AND YOU STILL HAVE A SHITTY QUIRK YOU CAN’T BE A HERO WITH”.

“YES I CAN, ALL THREE OF MY GIRL FORMS HAVE THERE OWN QUIRKS”

This time both of the loud Bakugou’s gave a shout of “WHAT”. Masaru Bakugou merely looked surprised (he is the quiet one after all). Inko was still busy blinking away the horrible thoughts of puberty.

Inko, after finally getting over her moment of self pity, gets every ones attention, “We should probably get to the food while it’s still hot, we can tell you all about it”.

“About that Inko don’t ya think you made a bit much?” Mitzuki asked. “it’s just one meal?”

“No because Izuku's quirk needs it”. Inko answered.

And so they ate. Inko explained the initial visit to the doctor, Mitzuki got a kick out of the doctors reaction, discovering ‘black’s’ quirk, and yesterday finding out ‘yellow’ had super strength, ‘white’ making these glowing seal things. And of course the whole hunger thing.

Izuku got excited to talk all about his quirks and in his excitement he glowed once more and this time he had black hair with red tips. Inko upon seeing this took a deep breath, let it out, and said, “Red”

“What mom?”

“You have another Izuku and this one has black hair with a red tint and very red tips.” Before mumbling under her breath to ‘please let this be the last one.’ (it is)

“IHAVEANOTHERCOOLWHATDOESITLOOKLIKE?”and with that he ran out of the room to look in the mirror. Though ran out would be an understatement as this one had super speed… and left a trail of rose petals in his wake. Katsuki following right after.

“Trust me Inko dealing with your kids quirk gets easier after awhile” she had the decency to look sheepish as she tried to reassure her obviously frazzled friend.

“It’s less the quirks and more the surprises. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Masaru spoke now and said, “When you’re done there, come by. I’ll cook and you can tell us how it went.” Mitzuki nodded her head and Inko had no reason to disagree.

**\------------------------------------------------------LINE BREAK---------------------------------------------------**

**Yep his quirk is literally team RWBY. He is going to name each of his bodies for simplicity’s sake and yes they are going to be Ruby, Weis, Blake, and Yang because the color name thing.**

**Also ALL FOR ONE is Hizashi Midoriya. Izuku got this FIVE BODIES-FIVE QUIRKS because of how weird the big bads genetics are at this point. He has so many quirks that of course his kids genetics would be just as weird with their quirk being affected.**

**Inko does not know about ALL FOR ONE. He hooked up with her, married her for the cover it provided him, then left when it was no longer convenient for him. He does not know Izuku even exists.**

**Quite frankly I didn’t even know if I was going to even post this or not but then I thought ‘eh whatever’ so here we are. It’s a two shot at most. Though there is a good chance it will remain a one shot.**

**I have a weird question that I think some would actually ask in universe. Would Izuku be allowed to use the girls bathroom or locker room, or would he still have to use the boys even if he was in one of his girl bodies? This popped into my head because I remembered Mineta exists.**

**If by any chance someone wants to use this in one of their stories (unlikely as it is) I don’t mind. Feel free to do so, just credit me.**


End file.
